


Joining A Granger Family Christmas

by MiHnn



Series: Christmas Kisses [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy spends Christmas with the Granger family for the first time, and Hermione is not worried. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining A Granger Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dramione Drabble Christmas Challenge 2010
> 
> Prompt : Reindeer
> 
> Beta : Indyanna

Draco stared at the thick wad of papers he was just handed. "It's a book."

"No," Hermione said calmly, "it's a list."

"Granger-"

"Hermione. See? That's number twelve."

He quickly scanned the page before his eyes landed on what she meant. "Why can't I call you Granger?"

She huffed. "You know why. Don't you think it would be a red flag if you call me by my surname?"

"I don't see why." He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Hermione is what those other two tossers call you. Granger is what I call you."

She let out a tired sigh. "Malfoy-"

"Draco," he said cheekily, causing her to blush. He was right, this was a difficult transition to make.

"This is only for one afternoon." She untangled herself from him and started walking down the familiar street where she grew up. "Just follow the suggestions-"

"-rules."

"-that I've laid down, and you'll be fine," she continued, ignoring him.

He followed her silently, his gloved hands flipping through the sheets of 'suggestions'. "Are you worried that your parents might not like me?"

Hermione hugged herself from the winter cold and sped up. She didn't really want to talk about this with him. "Think it through with me. They know about the name calling-"

"-childhood shenanigans."

"They know about the Inquisitorial Squad-"

"-a simple bid for leadership."

She stopped to huff in annoyance at him. "They know about the mark."

Draco frowned. "What's Weasley's address again?"

"You're not going to hurt him," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. She knew that even though they fancied themselves enemies, they were far from it.

"Shows how much you know. Nott just showed me this nifty curse-"

"We're here," she interrupted quickly as she grabbed his arm and pointed him to the house. "Now, you're going to be on your best behaviour. No Death Eater jokes. No revealing embarrassing things about Ron, Harry or me. And most of all, call me Hermione. Got it?"

"I'm guessing that your favourite foreplay games are out too."

Her response was a steady glare, to which he chuckled.

They started up the snow covered path to the Granger residence, hand in hand, before Draco felt Hermione twitch nervously beside him.

"Would you relax? Everyone likes me. Once people find out I'm a Malfoy-"

"They're Muggles."

"-or I give them a hundred pound note, is it? I'll be golden."

Hermione smiled in amusement at his confidence. "You can't buy yourself out of this one. You need good old fashioned grovelling. As long as you keep my father away from his hunting rifle, you're fine."

Draco paused, his eyes widening. "Isn't that the Muggle killing machine? Your father owns one?"

Not saying a word and smiling brilliantly, she entered the house. Draco followed apprehensively, moving behind Hermione just in case.

\------------

Hermione was surprised that things had gone so well. Draco was thoughtful, courteous, and not one insult had formed from his lips save for an offhand remark about her bushy hair. The only hiccup came in the form of her two little cousins who found his platinum blond strands something to play with. They found the tall man in a dark suit with stoic features somewhat of a different entity from the rest of the Granger clan. They took an instant liking to him, asking him to play with them in the snow. Draco ignored her sounds of protests with a suggestive smirk and led them outside. Now, Hermione was just a bit worried. She hadn't seen the three for close to twenty minutes; which led Hermione to put on her coat, gloves and scarf, and go looking for them.

She found them a few blocks down at the park, playing. But what made her pause was what they were playing with.

"'Mione, look. Santa's reindeer!" Her two cousins squealed as they played around the large animal.

She immediately panicked before her eyes landed on Draco, who watched them as they ran, jumped, poked and prodded the beast, and it did nothing. She moved quickly to stand beside him, her cheeks flushed from the cold.

"What's a _reindeer_ doing here?"

"Apparently, according to your cousins, Santa lets them out one at a time to play before they have to go back to work."

"No, I mean..." This didn't seem right. Why was such a large animal staying still while six-year-olds were running around and exerting themselves? Her eyes narrowed. "Malfoy, what did you do?"

He smirked. "They wanted me to give them piggy-back rides. So, I got them something that can give them that without breaking its back."

"Where in the _world_ did you get a reindeer?"

"I hear they're in season this time of year."

She huffed. "Malfoy..."

Draco winced slightly, as if he was expecting a good telling to. "How close are you to that cat?"

Hermione looked at him in confusion. "What cat?"

"The cat that was sleeping on the windowsill."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "What? Is that..? Did you transfigure my cat into a _reindeer?_ "

"The bloody thing wasn't doing anything, just sitting there. I put it to good use."

"You... you just...Did you not read my list?"

"You mean the one hundred things _not_ to do this afternoon?"

Hermione didn't even bother correcting him on the exact number that was on that list. "Number forty seven, do not transfigure _anything._ "

He stared at her for a moment, and Hermione really thought he would realize what he had done was wrong and turn poor Snowball back into its previous form. But he simply shrugged and turned away. "Must have missed it."

She sputtered in surprise, wondering for the millionth time exactly _why_ she was dating him. She was just reaching for her wand to fix this travesty, when he stopped her by placing his hand on hers.

"Look." She followed his gaze, her glance falling on her two cousins who were laughing as they took turns trying to climb the reindeer and failing miserably. "Do you really want to cut this time short for them?" Her eyes moved away from the children to land on the man beside her. He was watching them earnestly, just as a boy would when he was seeing something that he never had but always wanted.

"Fine," she whispered, more for him than her cousins. "Ten more minutes."

Coming out of his reverie, he smirked at her. "Told you everyone would like me."

She scoffed, even as she took his gloved hand in hers and leaned into him. "Don't know why. You're arrogant, insensitive and an absolute bore."

His eyes twinkled. "Then why do _you_ like me?"

"No idea." Hermione grinned. "It must be that famous Malfoy charm that you obviously lack."

Leaning forward, he lightly pecked her lips, before pulling her closer and kissing her so deeply, she forgot about everything but them. It was his way of kissing her into submission; the devious prat.


End file.
